


I Can't Believe Its Delivery

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, like around the time Simon first started staying at Dumort, takes place before 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You don't remember me do you? " Raphael asks as Simon explores his new room at the hotel Dumort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe Its Delivery

Between finding out demons and other frighting things were real, helping Clary save her mom and being reborn as the undead Simon hasn't really had time to notice the way Raphael stares at him. The burn on the back of his neck alerts him to it now as he pushes open the doors to what Raphael has said would be his room. Simon's eyes glance back at the other vampire before entering the room. He can still feel The older vampire's eyes on his back as he takes in the huge bed at the center of the room.

" You don't remember me do you? ", Raphael asks as Simon explores his new room.

The sudden question has Simon jumping around to face Raphael before stuttering out a reply, " What? ".

" We've met before. a few years ago. " Raphael says with no change in his facial expression.

Simon racks his brain for any trace of Raphael's face in his memory and comes up with nothing. Raphael shakes his head at Simon's blank look and lets a small smirk grace his lips. He walks a bit closer to Simon before speaking again.

" I placed a order for ten pizzas a few years back for a party at magnus's place. It wasn't something magnus would have usually served but a few warlocks had made a plea for them and Magnus loves to please his guests. " Raphael's eyes never leave Simon's as he speaks. 

Simon hasn't heard a word since " ten pizzas " Because in that instant he does remember. He and clary had been freshmen in high school and he had convinced himself a car was the way to Clary's heart and had taken a part time job to save up money for one. He had always worked the night shift so he could borrow his moms car to make runs to customers.

One night it was almost closing time when they got a call for ten pizzas. His boss had insisted it was good money and the stoves were still on so what was one more order. Simon was the only delivery boy on call the night other than chad who was an older man. The other options space on the order had asked for their hottest delivery boy and so Simon was the only logical choice next to Chad.

Thinking on it now he can remember magnus's apartment so clearly. He had worried he would have to lug the pizzas upstairs but a young man was already by the door when he exited the car. Simon had been struck dumb at how beautiful the man was once he had gotten up close.

" I am so sorry. " Simon manged to gasp out, " I know you wanted someone hot but i was the only one still at work at this hour? ".

The man had looked shocked at Simon's outburst before letting out a soft chuckle, " I did request a hot one didn't I? I had forgotten. ".

Once the man had stopped laughing he took his time in taking in Simon from his head to his toes before pulling out his wallet. He paid for the pizza and Simon passed them all over only for the man to place them on the ground before pulling another bill from his wallet and handing it to Simon.

" I may have forgotten my request but I was most certainly not let down. " The man had whispered with a blinding smile.

Simon had panicked, He gripped the tip hard in his hand without looking at it forced out a pained thank you and had made a run for his car. It hadn't been until he pulled into the pizza joint parking lot that he looked down at the bill still crumpled in his hands against the steering wheel. Simon's mouth had dropped open at the sight of the hundred as he slammed his head on to the wheel.

Raphael could see the precise moment Simon remembered. The younger vampires eyes had been glazed over with memories when suddenly they were wide and pointed resolutely at the ground. Raphael had planned on teasing him endlessly but looking at him now and remembering how shy he had been on that night so many years ago he took pity on him. Simon is still looking at the ground when Raphael is only a few inches away from him. The older man lifts his chin and forces their eyes to meet before speaking softly.

" Years later and you're still the cutest delivery person I've seen in all my years in this world. ".

Simon's mouth is once again hanging open and Raphael thinks its a good thing the other male no longer needs to breathe because he has stopped completely without noticing. The perks of not having to breathe are sadly out weighed by the fact that Simon can no longer blush. Raphael is sure Simon would have been that lovely shade crimson he had seen so long ago.

" That was you. " Simon finally says in what sounds like awe before he continues to ramble as usual, " You were so beautiful and you gave me a hundred as a tip and i just ran off like a jackass. oh my G.. " .

The choke on the words stops Simon's rambling just long enough for Raphael to get his own words out," Can I kiss you baby? ".

If Simon's eyes go any wider Raphael fears they may pop out of his head but the thought is short lived as the taller man begins to nod his head furiously. Raphael slides his hand up Simon's jaw and around the back of his head before pulling him down for a chaste meeting of lips. Simon's hands circle around his waist and Raphael finds himself leaning in back in for a still soft but longer kiss.

After a few minutes they part lips but Simon's hands stay on his around his waist and Raphael can't bring himself to let go of Simon's soft hair. Simon is grinning like hes won the lottery and Raphael smiles softly back. Simon's grip on him tighten's a bit, bringing them a few meters closer together and Simon's lips ghost over his ear as he whispers.

" So I know we can't eat any more but we should totally have our first date at that pizza joint. ", Simon says.

Raphael rolls his eyes but he humors Simon with a small chuckle, " Your way to sentimental for your own good. ".

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following prompt- " i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au


End file.
